The Chemestry of a Car Crash
by xxBlueButterflyHottixx
Summary: I hated the way that Lucy was portrayed as the ugly sister, the least favorite. So this is her night of being someones favorite. Henry/Lucy make sweet lemonade


**_Okay so I recently saw Red Riding Hood, and I really didnt like the way that Lucy was protrayed. The fat, ugly unwanted sister that got killed by the man that she had called her father all of her life. Pretty messed up. So this is just a little one shot for her, because she didnt deserve , so I know that she and Henry are half brother and sister, but come on, brothers and sisters used to have things all the time(:_**

_Just take away the words i say  
Cause i know  
That you don't feel the same  
Just go and say  
What's in your head  
And i won't try to stop you__  
_**_  
_**I looked at my self in the mirror, brushing through the thick aburn locks. I pulled it up, contimplating on putting it up, but decided againts it and left it to tumble doen around my shoulders. I stood up, thats was as good as it was getting. I wished I could roll out of bed perfect like Val...well she didnt roll out of bed perfect, her blond waves would be frizzy, and those pale blue eyes would be puffy...but still. Her lean body would look good. She had the curves in all the right places, unlike me. My curves jutted out at my breasts and waist, and I sucked in, trying to make myself look even the littlest bit thinner...but that hurt my ribs too much, so I let out a breath, grabbed my navy blue cloak and climbed down from where me and Valarie slept. My family was already out at the pre-full moon festavals. We had these evry month, sacrificing the best livestock, hoping that the wolf wouldnt attack. Who were we kidding?

When I arrived at the festival I saw that my father was dancing, very provaticaly I might add, with my mother. They were obviously both drunk as all hells and I had a breif moment of wondering if I should get them home...that was me. The nineteen year old parent to two thirty seven year olds, and an eighteen year old...speaking of my sister...where was she? Probably somewhere with Peter. The fire in the middle of town square roared, and a lamb and a pig were tied down to the sacrificial slab of wood in front of it. It was sad...but it was either them or a human. I grabbed a goblet of ale and took a long gulp just as Rose and Prudence came running up to me. I gave them each a nod and they began chattering on about local gossip. I breifly listened, momentarily amused by Claud stealing a cup of spirits and chugging it down and Roxanne thwamping him on the back of the head. Then my eyes caught a glimps of Henry and I tried to keep my cool...but god I failed. My blood spiked and I really hope it didnt stain my cheeks red. I quickly looked away, but not before Rose and Prudence had noticed.

"Looking at Mr. Lazar again" Prudence teased, knocking my shoulder with her own. I gave her a defiant smile.

"No, just gazing at a bit of everything" I shrugged and dealt with the teasing that they gave out. About twenty minutes Val made her entrance, walking close to Peter, laughing hystericaly about something, and occasionaly leaning againts him. They were such an odd pair. Her all light and frail, and him dark and mysterious. I waved her over and she came running, stumbling slightly, to withc Peter caught her and balanced her. Great, another drunk family member.

"Luce!" She called, wrapping her slim arms around me and over her head I saw something that shattered my heart. I saw the way that Henry was looking in our direction...looking at Valarie with wanting eyes. My mind whirled and Valarie let go and looked at me. Her eyes sobered as she saw my expression.

"You 'kay Lucy?" She slurred and I tried to speak but couldnt. I was torn to peices inside...he wanted Valarie. Everyones favorite Valarie. I nodded and gave her a tight lipped smile.

"Just a little drunk. I think Im going to head home" I said, trying to keep the quiver out of my voice. Really, I hadnt even finished the goblet of ale in my hands. She nodded, believing me in her drunken state and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be home soon!" She called after me as I surged forward, just wanting to go back to sleep. Just wanting to get to a private place before the tears began to fall. I wasnt walking where I was going and ran into something solid, making the ale spill all over the front of my dress. I looked up and mentally groaned. There Henry was, in all of his glory. He looked down at me with hazy confused eyes. Then his friends behind him started laughing, taunting and being the asses like they always were.

"Look at this, Hen. The cow even spilled her own drink on herself to gain your attentions" One of them teased, throwing an arm over Henry's shoulder and glaring at me. I wanted to cry and scream and die. Tonight was hell. Henry let out a laugh, but his eyes shone with unease. I was making him uneasy? I was that much of a disgusting cow?

"Sorry" I apologized, pushing forward and past them. Once I was about five steps away from them the tears began to roll down my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around my self and rounded the corner.

"Wait" I heard a voice behind me and turned sharply on my heel. Henry was standing there panting, his light brown hair disheveled and a mug hanging loosly from his hand. I furiously wiped the tears from my cheeks, embaraced to be crying infront of him.

"What" it came out harsher then I wanted and he just cocked his head to the side and walked forward, swinging the mug, and spilling the contents.

"My friends are asses, I just came to apologize" He said shrugging. I had never been this close to him, or talked this much to him and even though I ried to hide it my heart was racing and my breaths were coming out short and fast. I folded my arms over my chest, and it might have been my imagination, or my hopes, but he snuck a peak at the full C's.

"Well you laughed too. So I consider you just another ass" He looked surprized and then a lopsided grin that I had become quite fond of spread across his face.

"Your different then I thought you were" He stated and it zoomed through my head, blowing bullet holes through my thoughts. What do you say back to that? I tucked a peice my hair behind my ear and looked away from him. He took yet another step closer and I thought I might pass out. I took a step back, wanting to yell in his face for him to go back to the festival and find Valarie. He took a gulp from the almost empty mug and then threw it to the side and stalked twoard me. His deep dark eyes were assesing me like I was prey.

"You know I see you" He stated as I took another step away from him. My face scrunched up in confusion.

"See me?" I tried to sound strong, but it came out as more of a squeak as his fingers ran down my arm.

"When you pass by my shop and you stop and stare. I see you" A flush came over my face and I felt so stupid. He probably thought I was some peeping tom. His fingers ran up my arm, and over my collar bone and my body physically jerked. He gave a smooth laugh and leaned in close. His breath smelled strong and sharp, of pure spirts. His hands were now on my waist, stroaking up and down, the touch penetrated through my teal dress and I bit my lip.

"Henry...what are you doing?" My voice quaked as he pushed me into the nearest wall and pinned me there. He kissed my ear and then whispered "Im giving you what you want". The kisses that he trailed down my jaw made my skin crawl and my crotch throbbed. I grabbed a fist full of his jacket and I wanted to pull him oh so much closer...

"Your drunk" I almost cried it out as his hands skimmed over my breasts and he grunted and pinned my hips with his againts the house. I could feel the hardening in his trousers and I almost came undone.

"Not really" He replied into the skin of my neck as he palmed my right breast. I was compleatly lost in a sea of lust. He nudged my hips apart with his own and his hands went down to pull my skirts up.

"Wrap your legs around my waist" He requested, his smooth voice husky. I gave him a look...I was far to heavy for that... He just gave a boyish grin and grabbed the soft skin of my waist and I jumped as he heaved and wrapped my legs tightly around his thin waist, he pinned me snugly between his body and the cold wood. He went to unbuttoning his trousers and I looked up at the sky. This was it...I was losing my virginity to Henry Lazar, the man that I had always dreamed of. His lips met mine in a searing kiss and I nibbled on his bottom lip and he pushet my teeth away with his hot tounge, then shoved it in my mouth, sticking it half way down my throat. I felt his long callaused fingers slide across the outside of my lips, rubbing my juices everywhere alont my slit. I pulled my mouth away from his and let out a gasp.

"Your so wet, Lucy" He said huskuly, nipping at my earlobe as his fingers slipped inside me. It was uncomfortable, like a dull straching and I faught the erge to pull away.

"Ahh, you are a virgin" His tone was so turned on I couldnt believe that he wasnt inside of me yet. I knew he wasnt a virgin, word spreads fast in daggerhorn. I grabbed his face and looked into his eyes.

"Do you really want me?" I asked, sounding unsure and he nodded with that cheeck smile of his. He kissed my lips again, slow and searing. The kiss distracted me from the sharp thrust of his hips. I let out a silent scream, burrying my head in his neck and he let out a mewl.

"A-Are you ugh okay?" He asked through clenched teeth trying to keep still and I bit the soft tender skin of his neck, then licked the wound. He took that as a yes and began thrusting into me at a steady pace. His penis filled me to the brink, every movement touched something different inside of me. I threw my head back and it was his turn to kiss at my neck. His hands gripped my thighs tightly but one slipped up my leg, and his finger flicked my clit lightly. I screamed and he placed his lips on mine.

"We dont want to get caught" He whispered into my lips. I was getting tighter and tighter with each thrust, they felt oh so good. His constant rubbing of my clit was getting me closer and closer to the edge. He was letting out grunts and moans that even my wild imagination couldnt have conjured up and his mouth was licking at my chest, down to my cleavage line. His pounding became faster and faster and he began to pant profanaties.

"UNGHH" He grunted out as I felt his warmness spread through me. He went limp in my arms, his forehead againts my shoulder. My body was still wound tightly and I wanted him to keep fucking me. I let out a moan as his fingers began working my sensitive spot again adn it didnt take me long before I exploded all over his member witch was still inside of me with screams of pleasure.

"You didnt think I had forgotten you, did you?" He asked teasingly and I pecked his full lips, well it was meant to be a peck. It turned into a long drawn out make out session. I twined my fingers in his messy hair and looked at him with adoration. I was so...God he was so..amazing. He pecked my nose and I let my legs loosen from around his waaits and drop to the ground. My legs were shaky and felt like jam. He grabbed my hand and we began the walk to my house. It was silent, both of us lost in our thoughts. I had just had sex with Henry Lazar up againts the Old Wikansons house...

When we reached the portch to my house I dared a look at him, expeting to find regret written all over his face. Instead there was a light in those chestnut orbs. An odd one that I couldnt quite put my finger on.

"Well, good night Henry" I said, letting go of his hand and taking the first stair up my porch. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into his arms, giving me a kiss that made me want to invite him in and have him take me on Val and I's bed.

"Good night Lucy" He smiled as he let go and sauntered away into the darkness. That smile was the last thing that ran through my mind the next night before everything went black.

**Okay, Howd you like it? Leave me some Reviews!**


End file.
